Electronic devices such as signal management systems, media management systems, Digital Video Disk (“DVD”) players, televisions, etc. generally have firmware that controls their operation. Conventional menuing systems of such devices require existing firmware source code changes when a new menu item needs to be added, a menu requires a change, and the like. Changing firmware source code increases development time for Graphical User Interfaces (“GUIs”) by programmers. Further, non-software developers generally cannot make complex firmware source code changes. Accordingly, a menuing system that reduces or eliminates the necessity of existing firmware source code changes may be beneficial.